1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to Video coding and more specifically to multi-image and stereoscopic video coding.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, content providers have become interested in the delivery of stereoscopic (3D) content into the home. This interest is driven by the increased popularity and production of 3D material, but also the emergence of several stereoscopic devices that are already available to the consumer. Although several systems have been proposed on the delivery of stereoscopic material to the home that combine specific video view “arrangement” formats with, primarily, existing video compression technologies such as ISO MPEG-2, MPEG-4 AVC/ITU-T H.264, and VC-1, these systems do not provide any information on how the video encoding process should be performed. This has consequently resulted in poorly designed stereo video encoding solutions with subpar performance, which has been detrimental in the adoption of such systems.